Such a screen is used in sewage storm overflow apparatus. In one previously proposed such construction the screen comprises a multiplicity of bars which are parallel to one another and which are spaced from one another across the screen. One problem encountered with this prior construction is that non-fluid matter, for example debris, can be trapped against the bars as fluid flows between them, so that after a prolonged period the non-fluid matter can build up and inhibit the free-flow of fluid through the screen.